War-Lorde
by C0rre3TY6
Summary: My first fiction EVER! Hope you guys like it. It tells a man who is descended from a long line of master warriors. He is the best but fails to see past himself that there is more to life than heritage alone. With the help of his friends and his complicated relationship he will learn what it means to make a sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**War-Lorde**

Chapter 1: A New Score To Pull 

It was another bright and sunny day for James Conner Lorde, a descendent from a long line of master warriors who were also the best in their own right. James had been on the run from the law for a while now for he was also a master thief, and with his gang of friends, were the top crew in the world. As James was at the hideout and his two best friends, Benjamin, the brains of the gang, and Bruce, the muscle and a little bit of a butterball, were planning, or rather arguing, their next score. "So I was thinking of hitting somethin' big." said a ecstatic James "Somethin' like the national reserve or the Swiss Bank or something like that, what do you think guys?" Ben and Bruce exchanged glance at each other before staring at the obviously insane man with complete amazement and terror "WHAT! I think I didn't hear you clearly there bud," Ben said with complete disdain "you're saying we bust in the Swiss Bank or the national reserve and rob the damn place cold?! Now I've heard a LOOOT of crazy shit from you, James, but this is in a level aaaaallll in itself!" James just shrugged it off and put on his AW-COME-ON-BENJI look on his smug face of his "Aw come on Benji, it ain't like we've been planning to rob The White House or The Pentagon or…you get the idea, but come on ol'buddy ol'pal it's just like those times when we were just starting out." "But JaC it's waaay more different than that," said Benji with wide eyes at the man "I mean, sure, we robbed The White House clean and _practically _paved the way for an invasion after we sorta' 'broke' The Pentagon and the Americans didn't take kindly to that REMEMBER?" "JaC's right, man" chuckled Bruce, the round yet muscular man eating more than he should(_as usual_) "I think it's not THAT of a big deal and you gotta learn to let go and enjoy the adrenaline like we do, man. It's sure as HELL fun!" And with that, James said with his grin in full display, "Well, you heard da' man Benji." Now James knew that he was finally winning an argument with Benji, of all the people James knew Benji was the smartest and swore under his teeth that he was gonna win an election if he wasn't wanted like the rest of them. "Aaand since it's a democracy here," a _very _huge smile and a glint in his eye says it all in James's face that he had Benji "there's two votes for the heist and only one for the no..." "So what's your point?" asked the defeated brains of the gang. James threw his fist in the air with a seemingly serious expression on his devilish face and said in a very serious yet comedic way "MAAAAJORITY WIIIIINNNNS!" James and Bruce were practically laughing their eyes out, leaving Benji to shake his head at their immaturity while smirking at the thought of another score to pull. As the two morons finally came to and stood up because in their absolute amusement, they fell to their backs with a giant thud and Bruce spitting out the food in his mouth because he was laughing hard – _very HARD_. Finally, Benji just looked at the two with an amused look and sighed "Okay okay fine we'll do it if you promise me to never bring democracy into this." The usually stern, wise-ass, WOULDN'T-KNOW-FUN-IF-IT-HIT-HIM-ON-THE-HEAD Benji said as he chuckled. The two upped up and threw their fists into the air with an excited shout like their lives depended on it. "YEEEEAAAH! We get to hit the big one!" James exclaimed. "FINALLY! A job to pull off and once again WE'RE GONNA PULL IT OFF AGAIN!" Benji stood up and help up both his hands trying to calm things down "Alright alright enough you two. Geez, I know you guys are excited as hell but there IS still prep work to be done." Benji said trying to bring the two _morons_ back to reality. James was the first to compose himself when Benji said the words 'prep work'. "Does that mean that the wise and sometimes killjoy Benji is in?" James said in a childish manner that even Benji laughed hard at. "Yeah Yeah I'm in." James raised his eyebrow and snorted with fake suspicion, and bent down to Benji who was far shorter that James was and said in a somewhat mocking manner "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't get that could you run that by me again?" James said very amused. Benji threw his arms in fake annoyance "What is this, a gameshow? Yes, you moron! Yes I'll join the score!" Bruce was laughing as the two dissed each other until finally saying with a pathetic excuse for a serious face "Alright you guys enough I can't take it anymore!" With the team settled on the decision, James was now concentrated on the 'prep work' to be done. "Okay Benji, now that's out of the way, what should we hit?" James asked returning to his suave self. "No idea yet, man. Considerin' that you just put it up, it's gonna take some time to do some research until you can infiltrate the building to get the inside info we need," Benji, retuned to his place onto the computer, doin' what he does best -research- because even if he was part of the team, he still preferred to be in the comm link rather than a field operative but not completely afraid to do so. Benji's fingers were gliding like crazy over the keyboard of his computer as he continued "let me see what I can dig up first, so you two just...do what you guys do best." James and Bruce raised their eyebrows and said at the same time "And what's that?" to Benji. Without even looking, Benji snickered at the two and glared at them with a menacing look that said 'you know damn well what!'. The two just let out a laugh and James patted Benji at the back saying "Thanks Benj, for doing this." Benji looked up to the tall thief and said with a sympathetic and brotherly tone "Aw shucks, man, no need to say that. We all know good and well you can persuade anyone with your 'Devilishly Good Looks And Charm'" Benji making air quotes at the last one. James just gave a small chuckle and left Benji to his work. Bruce came up to James and saw that the man who started the whole gang was, for the first time, deep in his thoughts. Bruce patted James on his back, worried at what was James thinking. "Everything all right buddy?" Bruce said with clear concern. James snapped out of his trance and turned to his friend. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine Bruce. Just thinkin' of…..someone." Bruce gave a knowing look at James and snorted at that response. "What?" James asked a little baffled. Bruce said nothing only a smirk on his face as he turned inside. James was confused at that action but let it go since Bruce knew about a certain someone that James was head-over-heels for. "Hey guys, I'm goin' out for a little bit. Don't wait up!" James said to make it clear. Benji responded with a raised hand and said "Aight JaC we won't. Just be back here when I finish my digging." "Don't let the popo catch you, man." Bruce said with sarcasm written all over it. James rolled his eyes at their fake 'parental careliness' "Ugh okay mom okay dad!" James basically yelled and climbed to the roof. Being trained in every form of combat known and unknown to man, it was easy to get up to the roof. As James neared the railing the face that was plastered on his brain once again showed itself. When James reached up to the top he watched in awe the magnificent sunset over the beautiful city of Paris, France. As he walked and jumped acrobatically over the rooftops of Paris, he swore he saw the beautiful face of his fiery and somewhat tempermental love in the sunset. James sat at the edge of a rooftop smiling at his thoughts of the first time he met the most beautiful woman he has EVER seen I his life.

*Flashback to his first heist with his new gang*

"Alright guys we all know the plan for this to…" suddenly Bruce, a little confused, interrupted Benji "Sorry to intrude Benj but you might wanna run that by me again." Bruce scratched his neck and chuckled as he aid that. Benji rolled his eyes and scratched his brows at complete frustration and annoyance but relented and explained the plan…again. "Okay Bruce but this is the last time you hear me?" Bruce nodded quickly. "Okay here's the plan. JaC you'll need to get inside of the museum from either the skylight or the good ol' fashion front door," James crossed his arms, rolled his eyes but let out a smile "Thanks for stating the obvious Benj." Benji stuck his tongue out at James and went on with the plan "Ahem as I was saying, JaC you'll have to wait in the vents until I make sure the security system is inactive. Once the security system is down, you two will only have 10 to 20 minutes to get that statue in the van. If all goes to plan then we'll be looking at a _really _HUGE pay day." James nodded in approval and began to speak what was on his mind and heart "Hey um guys, I know we've been through a lot together but I just wanna thank you guys for stayin with me and I couldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for you guys. You guys are like family now and that you are. I just wanna thank you guys for being the best friends no…brothers I could ask for." As he said a tear slowly dropped from his eyes. "Awww James don't beat yourself up buddy. I mean we're all family here. We're not a gang, we're brothers and don't forget that we look out for each other." Bruce said with genuine brotherhood. "Yeah Bruce is right JaC. We're brothers to the end." Benj said with as much sense of brotherhood as Bruce had. Hearing those words from his two best pals for life really meant the world to James and he cried as he hugged his two brothers in an emotional non-gay moment. Composing himself "Alright, we get moving before it turns to daylight." James said. James was on top of The Louvre, Bruce as waiting in the disguised van, and Benji was running the comm links. "JaC you in position?" Benji asked. "Always and never late if I do say so myself." James said with every bit of suaveness he had. Rolling his eyes Benji said "Ugh stay focused JaC. Bruce you all set?". "Oh hell yeah I am! Let's do this and go home so I can eat." Benji and James listened in shock and astonishment. James broke the silence "But Bruce, you already ate like 10 meals today and that still wasn't ENOUGH?!" "Alright enough talk for now. James you're up." James slowly opened the skylight and gently and ever-so lightly landed on the floor without so much as a sound to be heard. "Okay Benji I'm in." James said softly. "Excellent. Now wait before I can take out the security system." Without so much as 30 seconds Benji began to speak. "Alright JaC, the security system is offline, you can go ahead now." James was amazed at how fast Benji worked "Man that was fast." "Years of practice," Benji modestly shrugged "now get that statue you only have 15 minutes left as it is." "Yes mom." James said with fake courtesy. "C'mon Bruce help me with the baggage." James called for Bruce's impressive strength. "Eh, doesn't look that heavy." Bruce shrugged as he showed off his muscles. As Bruce was lifting the statue, he realized he was wrong as hell "HOLY… this thing is heavier than I thought!" Bruce exclaimed as he hoisted the statue over his blood-red head. "Told ya' to lay off that fastfood for a while." James said as he chuckled. As the two the two finished putting the damn statue in the team van, to heir literal shock, a voice said "FREEZE! You two idiots are under arrest!" Bruce was startled at the sight but James felt like he just hit Cloud Nine. James saw the most beautiful woman he had _EVER _seen. With her wavy brown hair, her light chocolate eyes scrunched up with fury, and her figure, _wow..._just..._wow. _"This is your final warning." shouted the fuming, yet totally beautiful officer with her pistol at the ready. "You two idiots put your hands up and surrender QUIETLY!" "A little too harsh aren't we officer." A smitten James said with his exquisite charm. "But I guess we're all jumpy on our first day on the job." "I said put your hands up or I'll shoot you to wear you stand." "I think she means it JaC." Bruce said. James just shrugged it off and whispered to his big friend "You get outta here while I _tango _with the _nice _lady, okay?" James said with a wink and a grin. "Okay loverboy." Bruce agreed without so much as a side comment. James leisurely walked over to the tense up officer with his signature smirk plastered on his handsome face and said "To whom do I owe the pleasure of surrendering, gorgeous?" "None of your damn business you crook. And stop where you are!" exclaimed the officer. James obliged the command and said with a salute "Yes ma'am. Tell you what, I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours, deal?" She sighed hysterically until finally saying "Fine, deal. But this better be good." James let out a small laugh and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face, "My name is James Conner Lorde, son of the famous Connor Lorde. Last descendant of The House Of Lorde." James said with a mischievous tone and an alluring grin. The officer stood in awe as she was standing in front of an actual Lorde. She had heard about their exploits, but most importantly, their skills. "You're a Lorde?! I didn't know Connor had a son." she said with complete surprise. James's eyes got wide as he said with fake surprise "You've heard about the Lorde's? Never thought we'd be so popular." The officer finally showed a friendly smile but still didn't lower the pistol and said "Yeah, your family is real famous around the world." James amused at the feisty atmosphere decided to uphold her end of the deal. "Okay, now I'm done introducing. What about your end of the deal, love." James said in a cheerful way. The officer finally relented and slowly lowered her gun but not entirely "My name is Rachel. Inspector Rachel Marilyn Frost to you, Lorde." James smiled at the sound of her name dancing in his head '_Rachel Marilyn Frost' _it was like music to his ears. James bowed like a gentleman and said with a charming-and-loving feeling, "Nice to meet you Inspector Rachel Marilyn Frost and may I say what a delightful name that is." As James looked up, the moonlight hit him at just the right angle revealing his sky-blue eyes, his well-pronounced athletic body, and his handsome face with a devilish smile attached to it. Rachel's heart couldn't help but skip a beat at the sight of James. It was like she saw a beautiful god. Unknown to her, the moon also lit her up. James was staring at her dreamily, looking at the way her hair perfectly caresses her face, her eyes, although not of golden color, were like nothing he'd ever seen, her figure…_wow_…to just look at her was worth more to him than the stupid statue. They stood in awkward silence until James finally broke the silence saying "It was a pleasure to meet such a beautiful inspector such as yourself ;but, alas, I must be heading off." James said with a growing smirk on his face. Rachel was still lost in her thoughts to respond until she caught up to what he said "Oh no you don't. You said you'd surrender!" Rachel said with her seriousness returned. James responded with a wink and said "Aah, I did said I would surrender, but I didn't say when and where." James then suddenly leapt gracefully to the railing and scurried up to the roof but stop dead short on top of the door to wait for Inspector Rachel. Rachel looked up in awe and saw that the team van was gone. Realizing what James had done to distract her, she jumped to the railing just as graceful as James did intent of catching him and putting him and his gang away for a very long time for him tricking her. "That nasty, no-good lying son of a bitch! I'll see them all LOCKED UP in the deepest hole on the face of the earth!" Rachel said as ran through the stairs leading to the roof "Once I get my hands on that bastard, I'LL…." "You'll do what?" James asked with a deep voice as he jumped off the roof of the door. Inspector Rachel turned around surprised that James waited for her but still raised up her gun to James's head and growled with every ounce of anger she could muster "You no-good lying bastard! Put your hands up before I blow your stupid brains all over the fucking wall!" James smirked and chuckled amusingly in the face of death (namely in the form of Inspector Rachel Marilyn Frost). "Did you really think I would leave you without the proper goodbye to the most beautiful Inspector I have _EVER _seen?" he said charmingly as he lowered the gun to his chest where his heart would be. Surprised by his response of why he waited for her sent a mixture of chills and bliss up and down her spine. "He actually _waited_ for me…_wow_...he may not be so bad after all." she thought to herself. "And what kind of goodbye would that be?" she said through her teeth while staring at James with a glare that could pierce even the hardest armor. "_This_…" James said dreamily as he pulled the Inspector in a _very, very, very _deep kiss. Being shocked was an understatement to Rachel. She was STUNNED that James had kissed her on the lips and what she really couldn't fathom is that she was enjoying every single second of it as his lips met and wrestled with hers. "_Wow…._I'd never thought I'd be kissing a criminal and enjoying _every_ last second of it." Inspector Rachel thought to herself. After _reluctantly_ letting go of her, he whispered his last message to her, for the night at least "_Au revoir, mon amour magnifique_." James said in a lovely, charming, deep voice that sent chills down the Inspectors spine. James then jumped down the roof to where the gang was waiting for him as Rachel just stood there and thought about _THE_ most wonderful moment of her life. "That James Conner Lorde has some balls to kiss me…and left me absolutely _breathless." _Rachel thought dreamily. As soon as she realized that James was gone, Rachel also jumped down to the street and started shooting at the van that was rolling like hell with James hanging on the side. As soon as James got to the door, he quickly looked at Rachel and waved her goodbye. As Rachel holstered her pistol, she said "I'll be seeing you soon James….and the pleasure is mine." Rachel said with anger and _absolute delight._

__*Present day*

James smiled as he remembered that kiss. A kiss that felt like lightning coursing through his veins. "I shall see you again,_ mon amour. _I shall see you again." James said as he gazed at the beautiful moon. As he gazed upon the moon, something caught his eye. A robbery, or rather, a mugging was taking place just below him. "Gimme your damn wallet or you're dead!" exclaimed the mugger holding a knife to a young woman's throat. "Please don't hurt me! I-I'll give you all the money I got." the woman said with fear and despair n her eyes. James was not going to let this happen because 1) He would never steal from the innocent because there was no honor and challenge in such an endeavor; and 2) He may be a criminal but he WAS NOT a monster. With that in mind, he jumped down and gave a warning to the mugger in a very deep and intimidating voice "Let her go NOW." The mugger only got angrier as he saw James and put the woman in front of him as a human shield with the knife still at her throat "Stay back or I'll kill her! You hear me!" exclaimed the panicking mugger. "Please help me. Please!" the woman pleaded to James as tears were streaming down her face. "Don't worry ma'am, I'll take care of this piece of shit." said James reassuringly and threateningly. With that said, He lunged at the mugger with such speed that the mugger didn't even had a chance to react. James took down the mugger with a series of fast combinations to the bodies weak points and turned his attention to the startled woman. "Ma'am are you all right." James said with concern as he helped her up. "Oh my god, I thought I was gone for sure. Thank you I owe you." the woman said as tears were flowing and heart pounding. James, the gentleman that he was, shrugged it off with a smirk and said "Think nothing of it. It's what I do." The woman was extremely grateful but had to learn her savior's name so she asked "Well, at least do I get to know you name, sir?" James replied gently and with charm "James. James Conner Lorde." "Thank you again Mr. Lorde. I'm Lara by the way." Lara replied blushingly. "Well, I must be off now Lara. Be sure to call the police to pick up this dirtbag…" James pointing to the mugger "…and stay safe. Goodbye." With that note, he jumped to the fire escape and skillfully scaled it to the roof, impressing Lara even more. Lara called the police station and told the whole story about the event "I was walking home and this guy came up to me with a knife… I-I didn't know what to do but he demanded my wallet. I was about to give to him but a guy by the name of James Conner Lorde helped me and…." "Woah, wait a minute ma'am did you say James Conner Lorde assisted you?" the officer asked Lara with disbelief. "Why yes. Is there something wrong?" Lara asked nervously and by the way the officer asked about is, it was not gonna be pretty. "Not at all ma'am. A car will be there momentarily to assist you. Please remain where you are until he gets there." the officer said, regaining her composure. "Okay, please hurry up." Lara said confidently. The officer stared at the phone for a few seconds before calling in another to respond to the call. On the officer's desk was the name tablet with the name 'Constable Sarah Michelle Burns' written on it. "Holy Shit. James Lorde. Spotted in Paris. And helping a victim?! I gotta tell the Inspector." With that set on her mind, Sarah went to the Inspectors' office and knocked on the door. "Come in." a voice from behind the door replied. Sarah opened the door and promptly saluted the Inspector. "At ease, Sarah." the voice said with a slight chuckle. "Inspector Frost, you may wanna hear about this." Sarah said with a seriousness that Inspector Rachel Marilyn Frost gave her full attention to. "What is it?" Rachel said with equal seriousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Return of a Flame

Chapter 2: Return of a Flame

"It's James, ma'am. He's been spotted downtown." Constable Burns said to Inspector Rachel. After Burns said the reported sighting of James, Rachel practically jumped out of her seat with rage against James for escaping her grasp for the past three years….

But also excited to finally see James again in a _long _while. "Where exactly did the incident as reported?!" Rachel asked with rage in her eyes but excitement in her heart.

"Downtown. In an alley at 51st street, ma'am." Rachel went out the door and ran like hell to her car without even saying a word to Burns.

As she drives to the scene, she mumbles to herself, "Finally….I get a chance to chase that thief again. Wonder what's gotten into him. He would never blow his cover like that." she said as if James was the bane of her existence.

When she got there, she asked the present police officer what happened and where was James. "I don't know ma'am but Lara here was the last one to see him." the officer said with a hint of fear in his tone as he heard how Rachel said it.

"Exactly what happened here ma'am?" Rachel asked Lara with a level a seriousness second to none, trying so hard to keep her girly side hidden away.

"I don't know. It happened so fast, I-I was being mugged and then James came to my rescue and he just…"

Lara paused for the suspense and because she was a little giggly herself with James.

"He just what?" Inspector Rachel asked with curiosity that she cursed herself for being so curious.  
Finally, Lara giggled it out "…so fast and graceful…_just wow_... and so handsome and a gentleman." Rachel's was obviously jealous and her frustration showed on her beautiful face.

"Okay Pete, take care of this. I'll be dealing with James." Rachel said to the officer who quickly obeyed her order out of fear of the situation. The officer took Lara and the mugger to the Interpol precinct.

After they left, Rachel wandered the alley for any and all signs of James' whereabouts. While searching, she mumbled to herself "What's gotten into that James? It's not like hem to run to the rescue like this, hell, he was never the one to be the knight-in-shining-armor type." Just then she looked up and saw a figure in the rooftops and knew right away that it was James.

"_James_" Rachel said gritting her teeth with all the rage to muster for finally she had the most wanted criminal in the world at her fingertips again and she was NOT gonna let him escape without one hell of a fight.

Just as James did, she lept from one fire escape to another until she reached the roofs and saw James in the distant just walking and staring out into the night and doing a little parkour.

She drew her pistol and ran at James and screamed at the top of her lungs "Stop right there James!" James just turned around and grinned from ear to ear when he saw her beautiful face.

Normally any other criminal would cower in the face of Inspector Rachel Marilyn Frost but not James. Oh no, he's tangoed with the feisty Inspector that when he sees her for so very long that the two of them enjoyed their time together secretly. James waited for her to draw her gun to his face.

"Ah the night is beautiful but with you here, I'm completely speechless my dear." James said with an alluring tone and his eyebrows wiggling ever so gently. "Stop with your flirting loverboy. Why the hell did you help that woman?" Rachel said trying to hold back a grin but is losing that fight. Here she was, looking at the man who has eluded her for so long and also has helped her in so many ways that she begrudgingly came to respect him… even love him but will not admit it to herself. "As I said in America ma belle inspecteur, I am not a monster."

*Flashback a year ago*

It was night at Arlington, Virginia and James Conner Lorde and his gang was planning their latest score involving hacking the Pentagon and get the information needed on a man named Antonio Dela Vega- a man wanted in every country in the world as a ruthless drug lord, crime boss, and murderer.

"Okay Ben I'm in the Pentagon, what am I looking for." James said as softly as he could into the earpiece. "We need you to get the bug in the server room so I can hack the system and get the info we need to pull our next gig which is in Venice. Once you get the bug connected, you'll have to wait until I'm finished so you'd better hide or ready to fight like hell got it." Ben said as he explained to James the plan.

On the other line Ben can only hear snoring on the other end because James was bored to the point that he fell asleep…again. Ben shook his head and thought to himself "This happens every time I try to explain the plan to him." Ben waited a few seconds and finally shouted "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" James was spooked and just smiled at Ben's outburst

"Jeez Ben not too loud." James said rubbing his throbbing ears "Okay I'm moving in the server room. Planting the bug. Do your magic my wise friend."

"Okay starting the program. Bypassing the firewalls uploading my decryption WORM….Booyah! I just pulled off the hack of the century! All right James, we got all the intel we need. Time to head home." An ecstatic Ben said having pulled off hacking the world's most powerful defense agency.

"In a minute Ben. Have Bruce ready the van when I get there. We're gonna have company when I get there." James said, hands raised and a smile on his face as he looked up and down to the amazing figure of Inspector Rachel Frost in a camo suit that shows of her luscious curve.

"A pleasure seeing you here beautiful." James said with his hands still raised and a charismatic smile on his face. Rachel was however furious.

James had done THE most _INSANE_ things in the past but this tops her list as being dumb and suicidal. "What the hell are you doing here, you idiot!? You have completely lost your mind. Now you're breaking into the Pentagon, This'll put on top of the most wanted list for sure, dumbass! What were you thinking?!"

Rachel said with fury but a hint of genuine concern because 1) James would be hunted but not to be arrested but for his head and 2) under all of her rage and grudge over him, half of her heart yearned to be with him and have a normal relationship with him.

"I'm pulling off a score. I just need intel for this. I just thought the Pentagon was the best place to begin with." James said with a slight shrug and let down his arms with the storm calming around the two opposites.

James gazed into her eyes and saw a part of her that he thought that he would never see. Love. That gave James hope of having a life without the pressure of heritage. For so long he yearned to find the right someone but being a warrior was in his blood and that he just couldn't escape.

James walked over to Rachel and the two were just at arms length of each other. Rachel could take him down with one fell swoop but decided against it, hoping he and his gang would change and maybe just maybe join Interpol with a presidential pardon and recommendation of course.

James reached over to her hair and gently pushed it to the back of her ear as he leaned to whisper to her "Rach I never had the guts to tell you this but I'm planning one more job after this and disappear. But before I do that I want you to know, all the years we both spent playing cops n' robbers were not games. I wanted to be able to know you better and you to know me. I am not a monster Rachel. If I have to prove to you that then so be it but after that one last job maybe we could know each other better without a gun between my eyes?" James said sincerely, gently, warmly, and lovingly to her that he wasn't even thinking but saying what his heart was screaming inside.

A small trickle of a tear falling down her cheek. The whole cops m' robbers were no game to her too, she would never admit it but she was impressed with James' grace and prowess but what caught her eye was that his boldness and caring nature behind his charismatic demeanor, and his sense of justice was almost equal to her own.

James had helped her in the past after their first night. Helping her take down more dangerous criminals and bringing them to justice and only then did she realized that Bruce Robert Armstrong, Benjamin Anthony Wayne, and James Conner Lorde were stealing only from criminals not from the innocent.

Rachel lowered her gun as she put her soft hands on James' hand on her face "James, they were no games for me either. I really wanted to know you better. A-all that flirting has really did a number on me and….. I came to respect you and wanted to see you more but I always thought we could never be together because I'm a cop and you're…you're a thief…." Rachel said breathlessly as James caressed her face and body and she moaned in pleasure.

James put one finger on Rachel's lips to silence her "Shhh, don't say that my lovely inspector. The night we kissed, I already made plans of being with you but I- I just didn't have the courage to say that I love you the night I saw you." James said as tenderly and lovingly as he could.

James' eyes were shining as tears began well up in his eyes; here he was confessing his love for her, pouring his heart and feeling out for her and just couldn't stop feeling happy.

Rachel was the same, she felt the same way as James did, she loved him with all her heart and more but her feeling were clouded with her sense of duty but now it was clear she did love him as he loved her. Rachel was all but crying as she said "James, I know that you will always be there for me but it's…it's different now. You'll be arrested the second they see your face in public and I don't want you to get caught….. _I'm_ the only one to do that." The last one she said with a slight giggle.

James was softly laughing as he never heard her giggle before. "Once the last score is over, I will be making the most important decision in my life." James said with a reassuring smile to his greatest love and a hidden promise to her.

Rachel only smiled as she already knew what James was talking about. Without hesitation, the two newly announced lovers leaned to each other and their lips intertwined with one another. Their breaths becoming one as their arms pulling each other closer, yearning every last moment they could.

After over a year of their first kiss, after a year of flirting and secretly looking for each other and denying their feelings for so long, here they were finally together.

Their tongues dancing with the rhythm of their hearts, their hands roaming around over their bodies as their love intensified. Before they got carried away, they ever so slightly pulled away, looking deep into their eyes as they swayed left to right with Rachel's head resting on James' warm and comforting chest as James' head on her head. Rachel finally broke the romantic silence saying "I love you, James Conner Lorde… I love you with all my heart." James could only smile as those words danced into his ears and travelled to his heart. "As do I. Always have, always will….Till death do us part…mon belle amour." James said cupping Rachel's face his hands and gazing lovingly into her light-chocolate eyes as she was mesmerized by his sky-blue eyes.

Their foreheads touching as Rachel said to her love "I'll be waiting for you my love." With that said, the two reluctantly let go of each other and began to play cops n' robbers one more time but with the grace of two dancers, feeling the rhythm of love and warmth as they lovingly chased each other over the rooftops and for once without a gun between the two.

As they graced the rooftops, Rachel and James talked about having a life together. Living in peace with each other at their side. James even suggested joining Interpol along with his friends if they agreed to his proposition after they did their final heist.

Rachel was more than excited, James had expressed that he would leave all he has gained for her….only for her. "James, I would _love _to have to work with you," Rachel said with a devious grin in anticipation to his offer as they traversed through the night but her spirit soon fell when she realized one thing- he was wanted.

"But you're wanted James, You and your friends can't work for Interpol if you all got records." Rachel said with sadness clearly on her face.

James saw her sadness and came to her with a reassuring smile "Hey, don't worry. I have my reason for robbing Antonio Dela Vega. He has a program, the Clean Slate, it can erase every criminal record on the planet. That's why he eluded capture for so long and I want it to start a new life for the three of us." James said as he placed his arms around Rachel's slender waist rocking her to and fro. Rachel smiled and giggled inwardly and decided to play with him for the first time. She turned around and surprised James with a gun to his chin and said with a playfully serious tone "You're not ganna use that program to disappear are ya'? Because if you do, I will _find _you." James only laughed at her _supposed accusation_ and placed his head close to her ear whispering "Never again. I will change. For you. Only for you. This I swear, my love."

*Back to present*

Rachel smiled at the thought of his promise and lowered her gun as she walked over to her one true love. James did the same, walking to her with a smile and a loving stare plastered on his devilishly handsome face. 

"It's been a while since we last met ,my love. I missed you." James said massaging her face with his left hand and the other pulling her close to him for a loving embrace.

As much as Rachel enjoyed his warmth and love, knowing that they'd be together for the rest of their lives, she couldn't shake the feeling of why did he save an innocent bystander. "James, why did you save that woman a half hour ago," Rachel asked as if she was baffled by his behavior "I mean, I know that you fight for justice as well as I do but why?" James' reply shocked her to no end.

"Rachel, we are now planning our last heist and then go our own way. This is going to be big." James said and cringed in fear of what was going to happen to him when she was about to answer.

Rachel was mad but at the same time, overwhelmingly over-joyed. James was now going to do his one last heist and leave it all for her. "James, be sure that this'll be the last one because if you betray my trust, you can forget about going out with me buster." Rachel said with fake anger.

James only shrugged and said " And that's why I love you." With that said the two shared a _very very VERY_ heartfelt kiss goodnight under the full moon and departed…


End file.
